the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Role-playing Page for pg 161!
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Role-playing Page for pg 161! 40 Comments Mz.Hyde Mz.Hyde @disqus_NnFUI30kih 10 months ago Finally! I remember to update this thing! Thanks to everyone who uploaded for me these past few weeks, its been really busy over here in London! BTW, did I mention to you guys that I walk past the British Museum when I go to class? My little brain likes to pretend that it's really the Society. And speaking of the Society..... HEY LA HEY LA MY BOYFRIEND'S BACK!!!!!! The Angels - My Boyfriend's Back New!] LYRICS BELOW! (Click "Show More") Thanks for 100k Views! Spoken: He went away and you hung around And bothered me, every night And when I wouldn't go out with you You said things that weren't very nice My boyfriend's back and you're gonna be in trouble (Hey-la-day-la my boyfriend's back) You see him comin' better cut out on the double (Hey-la-day-la my boyfriend's back) You been spreading lies that I was untrue (Hey-la-day-la my boyfriend's back) So look out now cause he's comin' after you (Hey-la-day-la my boyfriend's back) (Hey, he knows that you been tryin') (And he knows that you been lyin') He's been gone for such a long time (Hey-la-day-la my boyfriend's back) Now he's back and things'll be fine (Hey-la-day-la my boyfriend's back) You're gonna be sorry you were ever born (Hey-la-day-la my boyfriend's back) Cause he's kinda big and he's awful strong (Hey-la-day-la my boyfriend's back) (Hey he knows I wasn't cheatin'!) (Now you're gonna get a beatin'!) (What made you think he'd believe all your lies?) Recommend 5 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Helen Jekyll • 10 months ago ((Hey, sorry for yet another delay—Apparently Disqus has decided it’d be funny if it started not posting the messages I write. I would’ve caught it sooner if life wasn’t being so hectic. ^^’ Local Nerd)) “Ah,” Helen began, breaking into a quiet smile, “You don’t have to apologize for curiosity here, especially not in matters involving science.” She paused with a tilt of her head, considering her next words. “I’m mostly a self-taught chemist, but I do dabble in other fields here or there on occasion... But most of my time is usually spent on keeping the Society running well, rather than any research.” •Share › Avatar Local Nerd Helen Jekyll • 10 months ago ((Ah! Worry not, it is much the same for me, so I should apologize in turn!)) He nodded in contemplation for a moment. "I can imagine that would be quite the task." said he, briefly glancing about them, "Though surely one that is well worth the effort required, I would hope?" 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Local Nerd • 10 months ago "Most certainly," She agreed cheerily, giving their surroundings a fond look, "It is a very rewarding work--I wouldn't give it up for the word." "Is there anything else you'd like to have to eat?" 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin • 10 months ago • edited (phileas fogg) Griffin was sat in a shadowy corner of the main hall with a black coffee and a few books. He was getting a little tired with the routine he was in and decided to have a quiet little break from his form of normal. Most lodgers didn't notice him others mostly kept thier distance due to his, or rather his predecessor's reputation in the sociaty but he didn't bother to care what anyone thought about him, he was just enjoying some 'him-time' at the moment. 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais • 10 months ago (( EnchantedDeath over here now o/ EnchantedDeath: "Hm.. I really don' mind a' the momen'.. Jus' a general place would be good y'know?" Curtis looked over at another rooftop. "Did you 'ear tha'?" He whispered to Char whist looking in the direction the noise came from. )) Charricthran followed Curtis' gaze, frowning through the typical sounds of London evenings. "Nup, can't say I do. What're your vampish ears hearin'?" •Share › Avatar EnchantedDeath Tairais • 10 months ago "Someone's talkin'.. talkin' abou' us.." Curtis whispered, looking a bit frightened by it. 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais EnchantedDeath • 10 months ago Charricthran grinned, and the grin was full of teeth. "Smile, then! It's just a conversation between friends. Tha' bein' said, though, can ya see their face without it bein' too obvious-like?" 1 •Share › Avatar EnchantedDeath Tairais • 10 months ago • edited Curtis shrugged "Dunno if i can.. never really tried i'.." He looked down at the person and had an idea. "Got it!" He whispered and used his shadow ability to act as if he wasn't there, and then jumped off the roof and appeared infront of the two people. One had black hair that was tied back in a low ponytail, his eyes were grey. Whilst the other had red hair with green eyes. His hair was quite short. Curtis shot back up the roof and his ability wore off as he stood beside Char. "One guy 'ad black 'air tha' was pulled into a ponytail, whilst the other 'ad red 'air which was shor'.." He explained whilst not keeping his eyes off of the two. 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais EnchantedDeath • 10 months ago Charricthran looked like he was trying not to seem intrigued. 'Nother point on the similarities. What an interestin' fella! "Friends o' yours? Cannae say I've heard o' em a'fore now." •Share › Avatar EnchantedDeath Tairais • 10 months ago "Migh' work for the Scotties.." Curtis explained. Scotties for him was his slang term for Scotland Yard. "Wha' do you think?" He asked whilst sitting on the edge of the roof. •Share › Avatar Tairais EnchantedDeath • 10 months ago Charricthran chuckled and shrugged again. "Depends on if they're after me, you, or both o' us. If it's the former, it could be 'Scotties' or a number o' other people an' things tryin' ta kill me. If it's you, more likely'n no', 's gonna be the Scotties. Both o' us? I've not a bloody clue." •Share › Avatar EnchantedDeath Tairais • 10 months ago "Same 'ere... bu' my suspicion is risin' apparently due to me sneakin' around the place..." Curtis mumbled "So.. could be after me.." He turned into a bat "Time for us to go sneakin' around!" 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais EnchantedDeath • 10 months ago Charricthran checked an imaginary watch on his arm, frowning thoughtfully. "Are ya wantin' me ta come along?" He shook his head and shrugged again. "If ya are, 's not like I have anythin' better ta do." •Share › Avatar EnchantedDeath Tairais • 10 months ago "It'll be fun! Promise!" Curtis smiled as he jumped to the next roof. "Bein' hones'.. i think you'd be great a' wha' i've go' planned for tonight... It's more pranking others.. like the stuck ups.." •Share › Avatar chatterghosts • 10 months ago • edited (( Tairais : Richard drummed his fingers against the floor for several long seconds before he continued talking. Taptaptaptap, taptaptaptap. "Ah, well. The detail is.. less important than the effect of what has happened, I believe." Taptaptaptap, taptaptaptap. Furrowed brows and pursed lips made for perhaps one of the more expressive faces he'd ever pulled, given his own love for masks and his relatively non-reactive state of being. It was as if the absentness on his face had switched off, leaving nothing but tumult across olive skin. "It was... recently brought to my attention that, among other things, the gods my people held to such high regard before the proliferation of Christianity were creatures closer to Charricthran or his Torke and Terkirin, or even Ha-... Hannibal and Will than they were gods." Taptaptaptap, taptaptaptap. Once he started talking, word after word spilled out of his mouth and tumbled over each other like a river rushing over rocks in their haste to be heard. "In addition to that, one of those 'gods' was shattered into parts across what I understand to be both time and space, with the creature's heart finding... a suitable host in me, being a god of... Winter, snow, and," Here, he took and exhaled a slow, unsteady breath, a bitter and wry smile flickering onto his face, "Cannibalism. Fitting, had he not found me in my infancy." Taptaptaptap, taptaptaptap, taptaptaptap. The force of his drumming fingers grew louder in the same way a cat, when agitated, will lash its tail. "Charricthran, being an expert in this sort of thing, believes the contract my mother gave him was to protect me insofar as possible from this creature, and that most of the... shall we say 'defining' moments in my life directly stemmed from this creature, who is now dead." Taptaptaptap, taptaptaptap, taptaptaptap, taptaptaptap, taptaptaptap, taptaptap-- He stopped drumming his fingers and sighed, the last of his half-coiled momentum sputtering out in defeat. His shoulders sagged, he drew his arms close to his chest, rested his elbows on his knees, and his chin on clasped hands. "With this creature, Hannibal, Will, and a handful of others I have known dead, I find myself... wondering? What I should have been, and if that is different to who I am now. I confess I do not know what to be." He looked up to meet Elias' gaze with his wry smile turning helpless and sheepish. "Considering I find certain... unsavory aspects of my personality intact, I do not know what is mine versus theirs, I suppose. I do not know if I want them, nor would I know how to... dispose of them, should that be my wish." His gaze turned distant and wandered off Elias' face after that, as if seeking answers in the plaster on the wall. "I am afraid I know nothing of myself save you, who is dear, and others who are dear." Came the half-mumbled thought, several heartbeats later. 'I am afraid,' lingered unspoken in the air, 'I know and control nothing, and I am afraid'. )) Elias listened with a patient, forcibly neutral expression, nodding and making a throaty noise in occasion to remind that he was still here, still listening, still figuring out what to make of the information being given to him. When Richard finally grew silent, Elias gave a sober nod and curled a hand around the stump of his right arm in a gesture mimicking crossing one's arms. "That is a predicament, yes." He smiled apologetically. "I make no promises of a helpful answer, but I'll try to provide the best response I'm capable of... "I understand why discovering that some of your most definitive moments weren't fully your own can be... quite troubling. But I do not think that thinking about the person you should or could have been will aid the situation-- I think your longing for what may have been in the past is perhaps a bit misplaced. "Richard, you are, for I think the first time in your life, independent of...anyone who might stifle the truest version of you from being realized. Perhaps the greatest part of that is that you are capable of making your own change -- you, and only you, decide who you're going to be. Take those thoughts of what you should have been and make them your own truth by acting through them. Be genuine to others as you...seek out yourself. Find new defining moments." There was a brief pause, one where Elias' gaze dropped to the floor. "I don't mean to mislead you. I certainly wish I could say it's as easy as that, but developing a sense of self -- especially coming from your situation -- is..." He let out a sigh, his smile sorry and bashful. "Time consuming, and certainly not an easy task. But it's not one you'll have to take on alone." He let out a nervous chuckle. "But what do I know? I'm shoddy with advice. At best." see more 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais chatterghosts • 10 months ago Richard's smile, though timid, was grateful. "If I did not find worth in your advice, I would have continued being a nuisance of Charricthran." And indeed, some uncertain quality of his seemed to come to rest, as fluttering leaves settling after wind. There was still yet tension though, precariously balanced on the next breath of air. Smile once more changed to furrowed brow, and Richard began to fiddle with his fingers, as if the words he sought were in the dints and scratches on the surface. "For those few moments I knew of my predicament, I had thought that my glee at the kind of monster I could be was no more than these other things. Now I know they simply amplified what I already was, and though I want to be a kinder man to those I know, I am... worried that may not progress beyond what has already changed." He chuckled, a low and tired thing. "I was hoping to have a reason for the things I did, for all of a few minutes. Silly of me, really. I am back to where I was a year, two years ago, changed and unchanged." He looked back up to Elias, smile returning to twinkling eyes. "Still, I have much better company this time. Perhaps whatever I choose will stick, no?" His hope was a fragile flame, but one that burned regardless. 1 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Tairais • 10 months ago "A valid worry, but it's one that I'm certain isn't true. People are capable of great change, and I have the highest certainty that you're no different. "But." He reached his hand out to Richard, finding his shoulder. His face, though earnest, had a stern conviction about it. "You do not have to give up everything you are. I would implore you to be dynamic in your self, but I don't want you to lose something in the process." That's an odd way to say I love you, thought Oliver amusedly. Shut up. No, really. You're expressing your affection. In your Elias way. You know, I'm almost reluctant to say it; you nearly sound like Artemis. I think he'd be very proud of you right now. ... thanks. 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais chatterghosts • 10 months ago Richard tilted his head to gaze up at Elias, fondness blooming warmth across his smile. He crossed his arm over his chest, a gentle hand coming to rest atop Elias'. Here lay his own silent 'I love you', in the promise to try, and in the gracious tip of his head. "Thank you." I trust you and Mylimasis remained unspoken but felt, as if saying either would jinx this (somewhat) new start. •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter • 10 months ago We can keep chatting over here. •Share › Avatar A Passerby Catt Hatter • 10 months ago ((-a chat is something You haven't experienced here in some time. You shall make an effort to preserve it.-)) 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter A Passerby • 10 months ago ((Sounds good. So what do you make of Dot-dot? They hardly seem friendly.)) •Share › Avatar A Passerby Catt Hatter • 10 months ago • edited ((-names have power, and though their descriptions less so, they still shine like a beacon to those applicable.- -out of necessity, You avoid both.-)) 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter A Passerby • 10 months ago ((Okay, so no names. I'm still not sure what you think of them though. You know what they want?)) •Share › Avatar A Passerby Catt Hatter • 10 months ago ((-...You do not know and it frightens You greatly...-)) 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter A Passerby • 10 months ago ((...I saw what they just sent you. You gonna be okay? I've asked the writer of The Creeps to kick them from that chat.)) •Share › Avatar A Passerby Catt Hatter • 10 months ago • edited ((-You do not know how to play their game. You tried, over and over, hours upon hours, until Your thoughts blurred with combinations and clues You couldn't decipher and still it wasn't enough.- -You tried Your best.- -and yet You still failed to understand.- -You failed to grasp what they wanted of You.- -......- -You feel as though the world is crumbling.-)) 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter A Passerby • 10 months ago (( They seem like the kind of being best avoided. *hugs* We're here for you. If we had a more private way to talk, I'd consider trying to help with the deciphering. However, with their last message, I think it best to cut them off. Veiled threats are not welcome here.)) •Share › Avatar A Passerby Catt Hatter • 10 months ago • edited ((-unsolved mysteries do not rest well with You. You fear You may chip away at the tangle of letters until the end of time, if only to solve the matter once and for all.-)) 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter A Passerby • 10 months ago (( That's what they want, that's what gives them power. Don't give them power. )) •Share › Avatar A Passerby Catt Hatter • 10 months ago • edited ((-the advice is appreciated. You shall see that You use it.-)) 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter A Passerby • 10 months ago (( You're welcome friend. If you still want to decode those letter scramble codes, you'll want to screenshot or copy-paste them as I'm pretty sure they're going to be gone soon. And they might be getting kicked from the forum too for sending that video. You sure you're going to be okay?)) •Share › Avatar A Passerby Catt Hatter • 10 months ago ((-You are relieved they are a creature of a lesser breed than that You'd fear. the ease in which they were brushed aside has shown You that.-)) 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter A Passerby • 10 months ago (( I'm glad you're okay.)) •Share › Avatar A Passerby Catt Hatter • 10 months ago ((-the concern comes as a surprise to You. You never expected to receive it here.-)) 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter A Passerby • 10 months ago ((You're spooky, but it's a nice kind of spooky, y'know? Like a local cryptid! :) )) •Share › Avatar A Passerby Catt Hatter • 10 months ago • edited ((-You find this explanation terribly amusing in its accuracy.-)) 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter A Passerby • 10 months ago (( Heehee! ^w^ Yay! )) •Share › Avatar Pyrogue • 10 months ago ((What's the deal with all the coded messages and stuff? Did someone get blocked from the Creeps discussion?)) 1 •Share › − Avatar Catt Hatter Pyrogue • 10 months ago ((Yeah, they stopped playing nice. Posted a video of an animal dying, after being rather rude. So they got kicked. Nothin' much to worry about.)) •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Catt Hatter • 10 months ago ((Ah, ok. Thanks.)) •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy